A Night to Remember
by TheNeo3
Summary: What ever happened that nigt at the Highwind anyway. -5th chapter up!!! (Sorry it took a while)
1. The Dream

A Night to Remember

Do you all remember when Cloud told everyone to go home and friends near the end of the game right before going to the northern crater to fight Sephiroth? This is when Tifa and Cloud were left together near the Highwind. What ever happened that night? Well, you're about to find out.

"Cloud..." she sighed. She knew what she wanted to say but couldn't find the words.

"Yes," Cloud answered back sounding curious.

"I...I've always felt this way," Tifa paused, staring at him. She gave a quick smile. Cloud's face had a blank look.

"Felt what?" he questioned after a brief moment.

"That I...I..."-

"That you love me?" he said quickly.

"Yes, you love me." She shook her head. "I mean..." She smiled happily at Cloud and hugged him. Cloud pulled her face up to his level and gave her a passionate kiss. Tifa put her arms around him. She felt like she was in a dream and always wanted to feel this way forever. They finnaly detached from each other and started to talk about anything that came to their mind. She felt sleepy, so she rested her head on Cloud's shoulder and thought about what it would be like to marry him. Then she was pulled away from him by something. His long masamune. It was a memory coming back to get her. Him flying through the air. She started choking. His hair spread out. She was hacking out blood. The sword sliding so smoothly down Aeris's back. Tifa knew what was happening. She was dying.

"He, he, he...do you like watching her die over and over?" a voice called out.

"Who's there," she said in a scratchy voice. "Cloud, where are you?"

"You know who this is. It's a voice you know well."

"Sephiroth."

"That's right."

Her face was turning red. She started yelling now. "I hate you, so go ahead and kill me now to get it over with!" 

"Why should I, tell me a good reason," he said slowly.

"Why wouldn't you, you already killed Aeris!" she said thinking of that horrible day.

He raised an eyebrow, "Your not happy I killed her?"

Tifa had a disgusted look on her face. "You sick bastard."

"At least it is helping you out."

"What do you mean?" she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Since Aeris died, Cloud has been spending more time with you. If I hadn't chosen her to die, you know Cloud would be with her right now."

"That's not true!" she screamed. "He loves me!"

"Just keep thinking that." He pulled up his masamune over her head, then slashed it across her face. "Goodbye Tifa, you will soon become apart of the planet." 

Here's the first chapter. Do you like it? E-mail me at TheNeo3@hotmail.com. NEO.


	2. Truth and Questions

****

A Night to Remember

Chapter 2

Tifa opened her eyes. She quickly glanced around and found herself lying on Cloud's lap.

"What happened?" she said as she slowly rose up, then noticed she had a washcloth on her forehead. "Owww, my head. Why does it hurt?"

"You fell asleep while we were talking." He had a faint smile on his face as he looked at Meteor floating over Midgar. "You you were sitting up straight and fell over on a rock." Tifa smiled, then looked over up at the red ball in the sky.

"It's beuatiful isn't it. Too bad it's going to destroy the planet-"

"If we don't save it you mean," he quickly answered back. They sat staring at it until Tifa broke the silence.

"It's almost like an everlasting sunset," Cloud smiled at her.

"You're the only thing that could come close to a beuatiful sunset, or should I say a sunset is the only thing that comes close to you." Tifa blushed.

"Oh stop," she said playfully. Cloud started to pull her closer but she backed him off.

"What, what is it... is something wrong?" he looked a little astonished.

"What about... Aeris?" she questioned.

"What about her?"

"Well, do you still have feeling for her?"

"You know that I...well I...," he sighed

"You still love her don't you. I knew it was too good to be true." She got up and started to away in the direction of the Highwind letting the washcloth fall to the ground. Cloud hesitated for a split moment, the got up and ran after her.

"Tifa,wait!" he called to her.

"What."

"You know what, I still have feelings for Aeris, but they aren't even close to you. She may have helped me out of the hole I dug, and for a long time I thought I liked her. Then I found out that I didn't like her but liked you. It's always been that way." Tifa felt her heart soar. She ran over to where Cloud stood and jumped into his arms. "Tifa, I have one question."

"What, ask me anything," she responded. Cloud knelt on one knee and pulled a tiny box out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" He pulled a ring out of the box. It was made of pure gold and a small materia shined brightly, which was inter-locked within it.

3rd chapter coming soon...what do you think is going to happen??? TheNeo3@hotmail.com


	3. The Materia Within

The Materia Within.

Chapter 3

Cloud was on his knee with a small, ring shaped box in his hand. He stared at Tifa as a thread of sweet poured down his face. Tifa was amazed with the question, but in way knew it was coming. Cloud stood up thinking it wasn't a good time to bring this up, but Tifa grabbed his hand and hugged him. She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"I can't wait to say the three words my whole life has built up to."

"And what are these words," Cloud whispered back.

"Cloud, I do"

-Midgar, Under the Plates-

"Rude, could you hand me that materia I told you to hold earlier." said a dark, scruffy voice.

"But you told me to ke-"

"I don't care what I told you, hand me that materia!" Hojo was starting to sound frustrated.

"Listen, you told me to keep it, so I pawned it. I got this cool-"

"YOU WHAT!?"

Just then a nurse walked in, looked around, and went ecstatic. Hojo was sitting down writing in his notebook when Rude walked in, but now cursing himself. The pencil he was holding suddenly snapped in two from the force of his grip. The nurse then went over to Hojo. 

"Professor, please. You know you still haven't fully recovered yet after your battle with those terrorists. Please go to bed and do yourself a favor by sleeping."

The nurse, complaining she should have taken over her mother's shop, quickly walked out of the room. Hojo mumbled and crawled back into bed still shuffling through his notes, angry as every.

"You still a little roughed up from the battle with Cloud," Rude snickered.

"At least I didn't run away like someone I know."

Rude quickly shut up.

"Where did you sell the materia." It was more of a command than a question.

"Sector Three, the old jeweler shop. You know, that specializes in wedding rings."

"Where are we located now."

"Sector Four Underground Facilities."

"How fast can we get-"

Hojo we can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Meteor is causing a ruckus on the surface. We would probably die trying to get there, and many of the train tunnels have collapsed and been closed off."

"Damn it, we have to get there."

"What is so important about that materia anyway?"

"Only time will tell. Rude, please leave me. I need my rest."

With that, Rude walked out of the room. He rested his eyes and dreamt of his new discovery. "Only time will tell," the words repeated in his head.

So, what do you think? What does this new discovery that involves the gang? Only time will tell. If you have any comments or suggestions, please e-mail me at TheNeo3@hotmail.com


	4. Vista fun

Chapter 4

Vista Fun

Tifa burst out laughing while listening to the fond memory. Three months have passed since the Sephiroth and Meteor incident. Cloud, his friends, and his very special fiancé, were all gathered at Cloud's Vista for a small reunion.

"So the only way in was busting through, but then Aeris suggested that I sneak in dressed up like a girl- in a dress and everything- perfume, makeup, the underwear."

"You got to play dress-up! *Ohhhhhhh, look at me, my name is Cloud and I'm a sexually confused male*." Cid started uncontrollably laughing.

"But it was more complex than that," Cloud quickly said back.

Reeve then spoke up, "I wish I could have been there." He snickered.

After Midgar was under control again, Reeve finally got to meet the gang face to face. He only uses Cait sith in case of emergencys now.

Cloud looked discoreged, "Never mind, you two aren't serious enough to listen."

Tifa giggled once more, looked at Cloud, and decided to put it up for now and change the subject.

"Reeve, what were you saying about Hojo earlier?"

"Oh yah, they had a report that claimed they never found him."

Vincent sat up straighter than usual, "What?!"

"I was watching the news while I was in the suburbs, they said that he had survived the beating from "Avalance" and that he was due for mental treating. Then *poof*, he just disappeared. Some people beleive that he went above ground and died 'cause of the twister's Meteor caused. Others say he killed himself so he wouldn't have to go through mental treating."

Red XIII eyes shot, "Strange, its not like him to make foolish mistakes, and I know he wouldn't commit suicide."

"That's what I'm thinking. And then the other day the Turks were reported missing too."

"Damn it, we should have finished 'em off when we had the chance. Do you think he's planning something?" Cloud looked a little mad now.

"I hope so," Cid had jumped in, "I want to kick some ass."

Reeve gave Cid a Blanck look, "Cid, no good could come out of that."

Tifa raised her head to Reeve, "Don't talk to him, he's an dumb ass."

Yuffie laughed a bit.

"Yuffie too."

"Hey!"

"I'm only kidding!"

They finally got off the subject of Hojo and started talking again about their adventures. Tifa looked over at Cloud, winked, and went back to the conversation.

"Everyone," Cloud stood up, "I would like to prononce that me and Tifa are getting married."

Barret smiled. Tifa, his best friend, was getting hitched.

How is it so far? What's Hojo up to anyway. Next chapter coming soon. TheNeo3@hotmail.com


	5. Nothing Could Go Wrong

I know it's been a while since I updated this story. I've been really busy lately. Well anyways the show goes on. Hope you like it.

Chapter 5

Nothing could go wrong

"Send those fifteen marines in," the man with the white science suit commanded.

"Sir yes sir!"

The doors to Cloud's Vista swung open. Cloud stood up and drew his sword while Vincent and Cid pulled out their weapons.

"What do you want here?" Cloud seemed a little pressured.

Two rows of marines walked in, seven in each row, with an extra leading the group. He than saluted and Hojo stepped out from behind him. Over the past few months he had been tracking Cloud's every step. After finding the information he needed from the jeweler, he killed him for personal reasons.

Hojo raised his finger and point to the ring slipped on Tifa's finger. He smiled. "That."

Vincent stepped forward. "We thought you had somehow managed to escape."

"Yes, it was actually quite easy with those thickheaded guards around. I knew I couldn't go back to jail. I still had to take out my revenge and continue my research. What a predicament. You have both, somewhat like, two birds with one stone." He paused. "Kill them."

The marines lifted their guns and started firing. Cloud was flinging his sword around blocking bullets from ever reaching his teammates as Yuffie cast barrier.

One bullet aimed straight for Tifa fell to the ground as it hit the magical barrier around her. By know blood was everywhere. Reeve had gotten to like using two pistols instead of his cat and megaphone. Cloud's mighty ultimate weapon proved that no skill was needed in order to win. After the massacre, he looked around; Hojo was nowhere in sight.

A final shot rang out in the dark, followed by a piercing scream.

"Tifa! Where's Tifa!?"

Cloud ran downstairs to the basement of his Vista as fast as he could. Blood was seeping down the basement tile. Cloud stared in terror. Tifa, his childhood friend and fiancé, was on the floor.

Stay tuned. More to come.

TheNeo3@hotmail.com


End file.
